Manna (Pokémon)
Manna (Japanese: マーカス Marcus) was one of the Aura Scholars as the apprentice of the Sage of Magma, Barion. He is the founder of Z-Moves and was one of the only surviving Scholars in the Mystic Era along with Princess Lee'anna. His reincarnation is Kiawe. History Manna was a simple farmer's son and helped harvest special plants that grew by a volcano. Like many, he believed that the local Pokémon could withstand the cold area of Magmolia. But he was surprised when he was coming home late and found Barion wrapping a cloth around a Fire-Type and fleeing the kingdom with it. Curious, Manna followed the scribe outside and is amazed by the noble man's kindness to the Pokémon. Unfortunately, he is caught and asks to not be harmed. He's again surprised when Barion asked why he followed him instead of reporting him and Manna said he wanted to know why he was being kind to creatures considered invincible. Even when given an answer, he wished to stay with Barion to learn more. Prevention of War Manna was present with Barion when the scribe had received a letter to come to a meeting between the Colony leaders. Post-Life Spire Completion Manna is taken exploring a newly discovered island by Barion and brought his Charmeleon. While exploring the canyons, he finds a strange, sparkling stone with a Z like symbol. Manna decides to craft the stone into a shell bracelet. In a practice with Charmeleon against Barion and Reshiram, Charmeleon unearths a Dragonium Z-Crystal. Seeing the Crystal react to the stone, Manna places the Crystal on the stone and triggers the first Z-Move, Devastating Drake. Barion is amazed by the power of the Z-Move, which Manna decides to name as such. When Barion's life is close to depleting, Manna is overcome with sorrow that he can't do anything to save his master. The scribe made it clear to his apprentice that he will become a leader Magmaheart can look up to and leaves the guidance of the Mythical Pokémon Victini in Manna's care. The Six Selfish Acts According to mythology, Manna committed the Selfish Act of Sloth, refusing to get involved with the conflict between the Scholars over the Origins' Music Box. In reality, Manna had been ordered by Barion to not get into any fights that will occur and if things get too out of hand to begin a new civilization with another who was the same. Therefore, Magmaheart stayed away from the feud between four of the other Colonies, no matter how much the others pressured them. After the soul Alpha took the lives of the four Scholars, Manna and Lee'anna enter the battle site and found Alpha's four fragments. Distraught by the outcome of the battle, they agreed that the Colonies will fall apart no matter what they do and move to an island to begin a new colony. With the help of Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma, Manna and Lee'anna fused Alpha's pieces into four totems, giving them life and turning them into the four Guardian Deities that will protect the colony. Millennia after Manna had died, he was reincarnated as a resident of the Alola region named Kiawe. Characteristics Appearance Personality Relationships Barion Manna and his master share a deeper bond than a simple master-and-student relationship. Barion is viewed as a strong, big brother to Manna and idolizes him greatly. Manna is also very protective of his master, usually refusing to leave his side in case something were to happen. Tigerlily Charmeleon Manna rescued Charmeleon from his family's farm as a Charmander. He made it his partner and evolved it into a Charmeleon. The Fire Pokémon remained at his side and they discovered the Z-Moves. Solomon Lee'anna Manna is on good terms with the Princess of the Mountain Acropolis. The two were the only Scholars who did not get involved in the conflict over the Origins' Music Box and the only surviving Scholars. Manna helped Lee'anna adjust to living on what would be Poni Island and the two built a new civilization. Gallery Trivia * Manna resembles Ava of the Foretellers from Kingdom Hearts X Back Cover.